


Catalyst

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Prowl has always known.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day 3: Crime/Law
> 
> This relates to my other fics [Meister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215955) and [Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234864). It will make more sense if you read those first, though this is a somewhat tweaked version of that backstory. (The other half is Ricochet.)

Prowl met Meister once, before the kingpin neatly escaped justice by dividing his spark in two and giving control of each half to the two youngling profiles he'd hidden deep inside his processor.

The mech had oozed power, and that power was very real. He ran everything from munitions to crysmag to government officials, from Protihex to Iacon. He had money, he had strength of arms, he had resources known only to himself. No one could afford to go to war with him but him.

So Prowl did not plan a war.

He took no army.

He took not even a weapon.

And Meister ran.

Prowl often wondered if Jazz knew he knew what he was, who he came from, back when they first joined the Autobots together. Now, his lover recharging in his arms, it no longer mattered to him. Jazz was safe, in every sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> 5/14/2020: Edited Sessions and Meister to fit the tweaked story and compiled the three ficlets into a series.


End file.
